Stranger
by Nikodem0
Summary: Bob's Burgers. Loise is growing up, and there is nothing that can stop this process. The situations around her she lived along with everyday suddenly stop suiting her - until she meets someone who makes her happy, despite all the comments from the outside. Rated M, for violence and minor sex themes later on.
Bob's Burgers seemed very silent and empty, after Teddy finished his visit. It was already dark, Loise sat at the table and stared outside the window, she was phasing away for a while. Tina sweeped the floor since they were closing very soon, and Gene walked all over the restaurant playing his music in a Wampa costume from Star Wars. Bob was cleaning up the kitchen, and Linda counting all money they earned today, not happy with her results. Nobody was saying anything, it was never that gloomy so the tension grew stronger and stronger every second untill suddenly Tina blurted out a very loud and unbelievably fast series of words.

-"DadcanyoupleasedropmeofftoJimmyJunior'sbirthdaypartyfifteenmilesfromhere?"- Everyone looked surprised at the girl in glasses, jst realizing that their daughter/sister could have a bright future of a rapper in front of her.

-"N.. No Tina. Not after what happened yesterday."- Bob aswered carefully walking out of the kitchen and taking his apron off.

-"Ohhhh, c'mon Bobby. Don't get the children involved in the business between Jimmy Pesto and you."- Said Linda sipping wine from a glass, after shutting down the cashing mashine.

-"No Lin, this is for the kid's own good. They could all die yesterday because of Jimmy..-"-But he was cut off,

-"No, you are bringing your oldest puberty baby to the party!"- Linda made a more annoying voice than ever.

-"Hooray!"- Tina said with a tone, that without her smile could be classified as fifteen out of ten sarcastic.

-"Alright..."- Bob muttered. -"Louise, could you... Oh you've done it without having to be asked, what's wrong?"- He actually sounded surprised. Louise stood in front of the door, with closed/open sign she just turned. Something was wrong with her, she had none of her usual energy and her bunny ears were a bit flopping down, most likely because of the age of the hat. Nobody saw her face, and nobody looked, because neither of them wanted to see her depressed.

-"Who even likes boys anyway? They're hairy, they smell and they don't shave their armpits hair when they get older and who can ever think they are cute! Like is it bad that I don't like them in that way?! Is it?!"- She turned back to everone, she was not crying but she seemed very very angry.

-"Awwww, my yougest baby is going to be a lesbian, come here my little vagina lover."- Linda bent down and spread her arms.

-"Pfhmpf, a lesbian!? C'mon mom, I'm a nine year old girl I shouldn't really know what this stuff is!"- Her little hands turned into fists, and she created tiny bits of saliva on Linda's glasses as she shouted to her face.

-"Come 'ere my little baby,"-...

-"Linda stop telling her she's a Lesbian, she's a kid and won't know for sure untill she hits puberty!"- Bob said, scared his wife will mess up his daughter's head.

-"But I always wanted one of my chlidren to be gay, this could be a conversation starter!"- Linda looked at Bob angrily.

-"Guys. Stop."- Said Louise loosing her temper slowly.

-"It's not that bad Louise, you don't have to wear protection."- Tina spoke with a smile, thinking of a friendfiction she will certainly make out of this.

-"Of course you have to wear protection you could both end up pregnant!"- Gene shouted and made a fart sound with his keyboard.

-"Gene, brighten up a little please."- Bob said amused on the inside but not showing it. -"So Lin, this is why you want a gay child, to start a conversation with a friend?"-

-"Oh of course not! It would just be cute."-

-"You do."-

-"What?"-

-"Just want to start conversations!"-

-"Ah, forget it. Kids, were going upstairs."-

They finished and hit the stairs. There was no light, and Loise just stood there and stared like there was something special about Jimmy Pesto's across the street. For the first time in her life, she wondered, and after she realized she wondered she realized she is growing up. And felt a painful sting in her heart. "Am I actually a lesbian? Or will I ever like anybody at all? Why is life so hard in those times so hard when you are a little kid?!" She was sick of it. But then she remembered when she used to want to marry mr Fishodeur, because she was going to be rich and she told that to the parents. Now she falt werid and ashamed about that. Same with Boo Boo, but after all, all she felt was a very high need of slapping that adorable face. It was gone right after the need was filled.

-"I had a crush on a girl once. It's fine-"- Loise heard Tina sneak behind her, so she didn't scare her at all. But still, following an impulse the shorter girl slapped the taller in the face with all the strenght. Not like the way she did to show affection. But violently.

-"Oww! That reallly hurt!"- Tina screamed.

-"Female horses do not count!"- Louise shouted after Tina, who was running upstairs. Louise breathed heavily, and felt stinging in her right hand. "Did I just make her cry? Did I hear Tina cry? Oh my God, what have I become!" And curled down on a costumer seat and cried, asking herself questions she could not answer.

[OUTSIDE]

Meanwhile Nikodem ran on the street. And could not believe. He looked around: he was in America, in the place he wanted to be. He stopped and took a breath, what was happening was too overwhelming so he took out a pill, "it is time to forget it", he tought, swallowed it dry and felt to the ground.

[MORNING]

Belcher family's kitchen and dining room had their first visitors on nine o'clock. It was Bob, reading a newspaper in the table and Linda getting back with groceries. Then it was Louise.

-"Mom! Dad! There's a creepy guy down at the restaurant. Could somebody explain what is going on?"- She walked into the kitchen in her clothes, she didn't change at all that night.

-"Aw, my little lesbian baby doesn't like a boy guest! How cute.."- Linda was cut off.

-"Mom, if that's what you're going to keep up for a next few days I'm going to run away and this time I"m not going to Gayle's"- She was tired, she didn't sleep well in the restaurant and regretted the choice of not going to bed. She felt too tired to get angry, so she just talked to her mother casually and did not get the result she wanted. But Bob took over.

-"Linda, keep talking, what about the creepy guy in a restaurant?"- He asked putting the newspaper down.

-"Oh Bobby, he lied on the middle of a sidewalk next to Mort's place, I just took him in because people had to go around him!"- Linda took out eggs and started cutting bacon when she talked to her family.

-"Let's check him out!"- Gene said, turning his intensions to enter the kitchen into walking downstairs. Tina followed him, and after them a whole family from the kitchen. Bob was afraid this was a new person who will sleep in their house for next one or two weeks and cause a disaster at the end. Tina had goosebumps as soon as she heard words 'creepy guy. They all went inside the restaurant, and looked at him.


End file.
